


Repeat Schedule

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Is A Dumbass, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, Some fighting, Unrequited Love, energy drinks, no beta we die like men, read the warnings y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi had the same schedule every day. Wake up, get dressed, get to school, meet Bokuto, go to class, eat lunch, more class, volleyball practice, go home, homework, sleep. Long list when broken up, but it was pretty simple. He forgot to add in “ignore Bokuto’s abundance of energy drinks,” but it’s implied.His schedule was broken one day, in the worst way possible.꧁꧂Heed the archive warnings
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Repeat Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> This was a small idea I had based off of some personal experience. I just didn’t go as far as Bokuto did.
> 
> Really, read the warnings. This is angst. 
> 
> Be warned.

Akaashi flinched when he heard the can loudly bang against the trash bin, just barely missing it. He was throwing away his and Bokuto’s trash from lunch, and Bokuto, like he had been for the past month, had a complimentary  _ Monster _ with every meal. The team thought it was cool, joking around about how it’s the reason Bokuto is so lively in personality and ready to smash through walls, but Akaashi was slightly worried. 

He didn’t want Bokuto to end up harming himself accidentally with his new addiction.

He rounded the corner of a table that was slightly jutted out, banging his hip against it before making his way onward and towards the team’s table. He sat down after Bokuto shouted his staple greeting, spooking the first years just a table over who were new to Bokuto’s volume. Akaashi let a small smile slip onto his face, he really liked how raw and genuine Bokuto was with everything, wanting to put his enthusiasm towards each and every bit of life.

“Bokuto-san, we have to go soon. You’ll miss class and you have that test in science class, remember?” Akaashi reminded Bokuto, knowing how he already had forgotten about it even though he reminded the human owl of a man about it not even twenty minutes earlier.

“Oh shit! Dude! I need to study- frick. Where’s my notes!?” Bokuto quickly rifled through his bag, trying to find the binder even though it was the first thing he had touched in the search. 

Akaashi let out a small chuckle. “Here, Bokuto-san, it’s right here. You have about ten minutes to study if you wanna make it on time.”

Bokuto nodded with his most serious face ever, and Akaashi’s heart warmed at the sight. It was that cute aloofness that made Bokuto’s personality have more layers than what the human eye perceived. Or maybe Akaashi was just in over his head. Bokuto, cute? He needed to expand his vocabulary- him thinking that was just clearly a byproduct of not having the correct words.

The bell rang and signaled passing period. Akaashi just stood up and waited for Bokuto to haphazardly shove his binder back into his bag before walking with the third year to class before they had to split apart because Akaashi’s classroom was on the second floor. He waved at Bokuto and made his way up the stairs, now caught in the sea of faceless others trying to get to class.

Akaashi found no point in meeting in class 2-A as he was just going to move to the FACS room anyways. But he complied with disdain apparent on his face. It’s nothing new, just time being wasted. He took out a pen and doodled on the corner of his folder. Just some small owl emotes that slightly looked like Bokuto.

Scratch that- they really were just Bokuto but with fluffy feathers instead of hair and a beak instead of the ace’s nose and mouth. Akaashi thought it was slightly humorous, Bokuto’s name meaning “Owl” and all. He really was one, too, after all, it seemed. Trying to keep up his constant image of looking like his favorite animal.

Akaashi couldn’t do that. His favorite animal was a bubble snail. The way they were bioluminescent just enamored him, but the great horned owl settled nicely at second place. 

His head shot up as he heard his name called. He’s gone through this too many times during his first year to the point that he taught himself to automatically respond the first time a teacher called on him. He hated how he fumbled in his speech, being shy wasn’t exactly his forte, but neither was being confident either. He needed that middle.

His next few classes flew by, all of them being pretty boring except for his art elective that he got to go to the art room for. It was downstairs and it was near Bokuto’s class so he could see his teammate when he had to move to that classroom. It was a nice small comfort to know his best friend was near.

Volleyball practice came around and he headed towards the locker room after packing up his stuff, sorting them neatly and precisely in contrast to Bokuto’s way of packing up- shoving everything in one go and crumpling everything. It made Akaashi cringe on the inside every time he saw Bokuto pack up. It was really messy and unnecessary.

He made it to the locker room and quickly shuffled out of his school uniform and into a loose tee and some gym shorts- his practice clothes. He sat down on the bench in the room, giving a small greeting to Konoha beside him before they shoved on their knee pads. Akaashi made it out second into the gym, just behind Bokuto.

He’d never know how Bokuto always made it first to the gym, his type of knee pads were much harder to put on than the normal ones everyone else used. Maybe he just wore them under his normal clothes, but then- ew. Sweat. Bokuto just probably figured out how to slide them on instead of having to move it up inch by inch like he used to back in his second year.

“Yo Agaashi! Toss me!” Bokuto exclaimed across the gym as Akaashi was trying to do the warm ups properly, unlike Bokuto who always rushed them.

“I’m stretching, Bokuto-san. Please give me a minute,” Akaashi replied, his volume a fraction of what Bokuto’s was.

“Fine, fine. I’ll just wait,” Bokuto walked off and out of the gym, presumably to a vending machine.

He appeared holding another  _ Monster _ this time a different color from the red one he was drinking earlier. This time it was black with red and silver detailing.

“Yo Agaash’, ya done?” Bokuto was getting antsy, forgetting that they had an entire practice to do with an entire team. Bokuto might’ve been captain, but he forgot his captain duties a lot. Good thing Akaashi was always there to remind him. Honestly, what would he do without him?

Akaashi let out a small sigh, his muscles were pulled perfectly taut and the stretch was ultimately satisfying. He got up after thirty seconds. He finished his stretches and  _ now _ he could help Bokuto and his impatience. He walked towards Bokuto, ready for the mangled versions of his name being screeched out in an attempt to persuade him into tossing more sets.

“Bokuto-san, we have practice. Then we could stay after if you want,” Akaashi explained calmly, already having the best possible outcome calculated. “Throw away your trash before we play, though.”

“Alright! Yo! Let’s finish up these warm ups and start some practice matches!” Bokuto did his job as a captain, finally remembering how to as he walked towards the trash bin in the corner of the gym, near one of the exits to throw away the can.

They all finished up and then they started the actual practice, having the loser team of the matches run suicides. It was fun, but straining as the team voted for Akaashi and Bokuto to play against each other so Akaashi had to spend energy he didn’t have. Bokuto, however, was having the time of his life as he had three energy drinks that day. He was basically bouncing off the walls and flying off the ground when running. 

It was purely artificial energy. Akaashi was there when Bokuto’s tiredness had caught up with him after the energy drinks ran their course. He was always deadbeat and exhausted, but he still wouldn’t let up. Akaashi worried about him sometimes. 

They ended practice, everyone but Akaashi and Bokuto leaving to go home and wash up for dinner. Akaashi’s parents were never home, so he had no need. Besides, he enjoyed these one-on-ones with his friend.

When he walked up to Bokuto, ball in hand, he saw that the ace was practically vibrating with how much he was shaking. Akaashi would’ve asked, but the last time he did, he just got shut down and Bokuto dismissed the obvious problem. Akaashi didn’t know why Bokuto kept drinking energy drinks nonstop. It was probably hugely detrimental to his health. 

It was something he couldn’t control, so he didn’t try. He just hoped that Bokuto would look out for himself. 

They did their usual practice of practicing serves, then sets, then special moves if they thought of any. It was far from mundane- he got to hang out with one of his most favorite people. He was happy in these moments.

Except for when they were doing a set, Bokuto’s arm froze up and jerked, completely bauching the spike. 

“Dammit!” Bokuto cursed underneath his breath, clearly not wanting Akaashi to notice what had happened, even though it’s obvious that he did.

“Bokuto-san-“ Akaashi started, just to get cut off.

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear it. I’m fine, I’ll be fine, let’s just continue practice, okay?” Bokuto finished with a grimace, facing away from Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san…” he trailed off, noticing the heavy depressing feeling in the air. “Okay. Let me toss to you again,” Akaashi sighed heavily through his nose, hating how he couldn’t win this argument. What if shit like that happened during a real match? What then?

He shook his head and held the ball out towards Bokuto, waiting for the older male to take it and brighten back up. He didn’t perk up immediately, it was more gradual. It took a few tosses before Bokuto was back, screaming every word with his million watt smile adorned on his face.

That smile bled into Akaashi’s, too. He retained a small, but visible smile on his face for the rest of practice. Right up to when they put away the volleyball, changed their clothes, and it stayed on his face when they were walking home. While Akaashi worried about Bokuto a lot, his ace still made him smile.

Akaashi went into his room the moment he kicked his shoes off and slid on his slippers. He went to his bed, the place his overworked body ached to be, and absolutely collapsed onto it. Surrounded by all the comfiness, he felt his phone vibrate. He lifted his head to see the notification. It was just some dumb meme Bokuto had sent. Two pictures: the first of a person holding a small cowboy hat, and then the second revealing that the hat opened up to hold a ring inside it.

The text after the photos was what made Akaashi die laughing.

  
  


**Bokuto-san 🦉**

**2 images attached**

**Akashi…**

**Would u be my pardner for lyfe ??**

  
  


Akaashi was quick to respond. He did like making fun how hoe Bokuto texted, after all .

  
  


**Bokuto-san 🦉**

**Would u be my pardner for lyfe ??**

**Bokuto-san, you know that your**

**texting habits repulse me.**

**So why would you use them in a**

**meme?**

  
  


Akaashi didn’t even wait for Bokuto to respond before switching to viewing his social media. He knew that the text would come out to be too “coded” for him to understand. Plus, it would be funny when Bokuto complained about him not even reading the text the next day. Akaashi let out a small chuckle before turning off his phone and going to bed.

Why did people invent alarm clocks? Akaashi knew that they were made for waking people up- and they did, but why were they so annoying? Anyway, he got out of bed, got dressed and made his way to school. He met Bokuto along the way and they slipped into their usual conversation.

“So Akaashi,” he paused to take a sip from his new can of  _ Monster _ . It was white with silver decor this time. “Why didn’t you read my text!?” He ended with a comedic pout.

“Well, Bokuto-san, like I said in my text, ‘your texting habits repulse me,” he said in verbatim.

Bokuto just let out a loud laugh and threw away the can when they passed by a garbage bin when entering the school building. They said their goodbyes and went to their respective lockers to change their footwear and then headed their ways towards their classes. He had math first hour, it sucked, but he dealt with it.

Akaashi arrived to room 2-A, setting his stuff down carefully into the small desk space. He hated how small the space was in the desks, he was expected to fit almost all of his stuff for every class in it somehow? He shook his head, he needed to be thinking about his classes and studies, not about trivial things such as desk space.

Classes went by slowly, except for his art class. He couldn’t get enough time in the world for the project he was working on. It was some still-life-reference-from-photos thing. He chose Bokuto’s favorite animal, the great horned owl, as he couldn’t find an interesting background for any photos of bubble snails. 

Lunch came and went with the usual banter and Bokuto now having two energy drinks at lunch instead of one. Bokuto already was facing some serious side effects from his constant consumption, so why was he upping his intake? Akaashi wouldn’t ever know. He did know that it was very detrimental, though.

The rest of his classes went by, and he headed toward the locker rooms to change and warm up. As always, Bokuto was already out, but this time with  _ another _ energy drink. Akaashi gaped at the sight, he couldn’t believe what Bokuto was doing. He could get a heart attack at this rate.

Akaashi clenched his fist in anger and disappointment as he marched his way across the gym toward the human embodiment of an owl and spoke his thoughts about the other’s choices.

“Bokuto-san! Stop drinking so much energy drinks! You could give yourself a heart attack at this rate. Seriously, Bokuto-san. You’re damaging yourself by doing this.”

Bokuto gave him a very annoyed and angered look while crushing the can in his fist. “Akaashi, I’m fucking fine. Stop policing my diet, I’m already working out more so that it doesn’t affect my athletics. I’m completely fine so drop it,” he stormed off after his statement. 

Akaashi was filled with disbelief. The ace of his team was stubborn, but that was only good on court, not when it came to drinking six energy drinks a day. He shook his head and started on warm ups. If Bokuto wanted to destroy his life, then fine. Akaashi wouldn’t get in the way.

But his heart ached at the thought of Bokuto actually destroying himself.

They finished up practice and, as always, Bokuto and Akaashi were staying late. They were taking a small break as everyone was changing and leaving. Some encouraged him with soft looks and pats on the back to discourage Bokuto’s addiction as they left. Akaashi didn’t know what to do. The entire team knew it was a problem, but they didn’t have the voice they thought Akaashi did. They didn’t think that they would be listened to, but yet Akaashi fit right in with the rest of them.

He was close to weeping at that point. Bokuto blatantly ignored everything that Akaashi warned of. Akaashi felt helpless, stuck in drowning harsh waters as Bokuto again and again dismissed his legitimate warnings. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and got up. He should focus on volleyball practice, Bokuto was shouting distorted versions of his name after all.

He was holding another energy drink when Akaashi got to him with a volleyball in his arms. He quickly dismissed himself to throw it away, and Akaashi could feel a part of him shatter. He hated how helpless he felt- and he didn’t know why he felt that way. He was just Bokuto’s friend, nothing more.

Bokuto came back and they did their usual after-practice practice. When they finished, they put away the ball, changed and headed home after Bokuto got another drink. Akaashi just sighed and looked ahead as they walked. Talking to Bokuto obviously wasn’t an option. 

He’d just need to figure it out himself with signs like the constant shaking, and freezing up, and the random jerks and twitches. More spikes failed during practice because he was either too shakey, or his joints had locked. Instead of stopping the obvious cause, he just got mad and petty even though he was the one pushing his body's limits way too far.

He didn’t talk at all as they neared the split of their path. He was wracking his brain for a possible solution to Bokuto’s delusions of being absolutely fine while the older male filled the silence with random anecdotes. As they hit the split in their paths, Bokuto turned to him and stopped him. Akaashi just stood still, not bothering to face his friend.

“Akaashi, I know that you’re mad or whatever at me for the  _ Monster _ thingy, but you know they’re just for my own efficiency- they’re the only thing that make me able to focus and study. A little shakiness isn’t gonna stop me from drinking them,” Bokuto said in a pitiful, but serious voice.

“The rate you’re drinking them could kill you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi stated in a dead tone and wrangled his wrist out of Bokuto’s grip and made his way along his path. He could almost feel the absolute dejection on the ace’s face as he moved on without looking back.

He got home and sent Bokuto a link about how energy drinks could be detrimental and turned off his phone. He decided to only eat, do his homework, and sleep that night. No stopping to check his phone, no matter what. He didn’t want to see Bokuto’s baseless arguments. Even if he felt his heart chipping from ignoring his favorite person- wait. 

Favorite person? No, no, no. Bokuto was just his ace, his owl-ish friend, his upperclassman, his friend. Not something such as a favorite person- or even a  _ crush _ . That was ridiculous, his favorite people were his parents, right? Yeah. Yes. He stopped himself from continuing that train of thought. 

He went to bed, planning on just accepting that Bokuto wouldn’t listen to him. He’s been at this energy drink thing for around a month now, it’s not like it could do anything if he upped the dosage. Right? Yeah. 

He screamed into his pillow until he was tired. From there, he finally passed out.

New day, same schedule. Get up, get ready, leave, meet Bokuto on his way toward school. He ignored the 20oz  _ Red Bull _ , in his friend’s hand. Bokuto kept complaining about the taste, but he kept on drinking it. Akaashi could only spare a glance at the hypocrisy. They went onto their usual banter until they made it to school and parted ways.

Akaashi changed his footwear, went to class, and got bored until lunch. Repeat schedule. From there he sat with his team, talked, ignored Bokuto’s energy drinks, and went onto his next classes. Repeat schedule. He got to the locker rooms, changed, did volleyball practice, his after-practice afterwards, and went home with Bokuto. Repeat schedule.

He ignored the seven, he counted, energy drinks as best he could. Nothing he did helped. He was back to feeling helpless. He just sighed and tried to go back to his old schedule throughout the week.

And repeat schedule for the week after that, too. 

It was a Tuesday morning a few weeks after Bokuto increased his intake when he was awoken by a phone call and not his alarm. It was around 5:30AM, just thirty minutes before his alarm went off. He sighed and picked up his phone- no harm in waking up a bit earlier than usual. It didn’t break the schedule too much.

The phone call, however, did.

  
  


꧁꧂

  
  


Akaashi hates the exercises his therapist tells him to do. He knows that it is in good interest; trying to make him stop blaming himself for it. He still hates it. He doesn’t like how everyone keeps on trying to treat him as if it didn’t happen. It did happen, they shouldn’t be trying to keep the schedule. To keep the peace.

Bokuto’s death broke his precious schedule; the doctors couldn’t save him from his energy drink-induced heart attack. 

He didn’t get to tell Bokuto of his feelings, the human embodiment of an owl died the day he realized.

**Author's Note:**

> All I gotta say is, I’m sorry.
> 
> But not really, I had this idea for a while. I should probably take the advice Akaashi is giving tbh, I have a Monster addiction. Not to Bokuto’s severity though, just like one a day. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
